


Marry your soulmate, your lover, your best friend

by LolaGallagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drinking, Gallavich, Gay Male Character, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaGallagher/pseuds/LolaGallagher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Ian realizes Mickey is the one he wants to get married with in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can read thinking this is an AU where Mickey doesn’t actually give a shit about what people think and sometimes he is actually adorable or you can read thinking this is after Ian comes back from the army and Mickey wants to do it right this time.  
> Ps: Someone here wrote a fanfiction about mickey liking carrot cake.. Well, I love it (the fanfic and the cake) so I also wrote about his addiction to carrot cake.

_“Marry someone who lets you have a bite of their brownie, even when you said you weren’t hungry. Marry someone who laughs at the same things you do. Marry someone who kisses your nose on a cold day."_

Mickey closed his eyes and took another bite from the carrot cake.

“-Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?” he asked looking at the boy in front of him who was wearing that usual shit eating grin he had.

“-Nothing… That looks good” Ian said pointing at Mickey's cake, the dark haired boy rolled his eyes and pushed the plate at Ian's direction.

“-You can have a small bite, this shit is just too good to share!”

“-Thanks”

Ian took a bite and smiled, not because it actually tasted really good, but because he was sure Mickey only gave him a bite because it was him, he knew that if anyone else (even Mandy) asked he wouldn’t even answer.

“-Do you wanna watch tv? Mandy bought a movie with some hot guys in it” The older boy said after eating the last piece of the cake

“-Why not?” After 30 minutes of the movie they were already laughing at the stupid things the main character was saying and doing.

“-You know, we are probably the only people who think this shit is funny”

“-People are fucking stupid, firecrotch. This is the funniest movie i've ever seen”

The dark humor and sarcasm of the movie made Ian think that maybe they had the same kind of humor and they would always laugh at the same things and be happy about the same things because maybe, but just maybe, they are not so different. When the credits were on the screen he got up, grabbed his coat and walked towards the door.

“-Are you going home already? I thought we were gonna fuck again.” Mickey said trying not to sound disappointed

“-We are going out! I know its fucking cold and shit, but we haven’t left home for days! We go to my house then we come to yours, let’s go for walk”

“-You’re gay”

“-And so are you. C’mon put a coat on and stop whining’”

\---

“-I can’t believe you’re making me do this” Mickey growled

“-Jesus Mick, its just snow!” They walked until they got to the park. It was empty, but full of snow and it would look nicer if it wasn’t so damn cold.

“-It’s so fucking cold! Fuck, fuck, fuck”

He said jumping up and down trying to warm up.

“-Don’t be a pussy Mickey”

“-I’m not a pussy, I just wanted to be home where it’s warm and there's no chance I would die of fucking hypothermia”

“-Shut up and help me make a snow angel, it's been a long time since I made one for the last time and there's no one around so...”

“-That’s extremely gay and I just said I was freezing! I won’t do it. Make your ass an ice cream if you want but I won’t” Ian rolled his eyes to Mickey’s answer, lay down on the snow and started moving his arms and legs. After he finished it the other boy helped him get up.

“-It’s perfect!”

“-Ok, Ian, can we go now? Your nose is so fucking red, it looks like you've been punched” Mickey said smiling at how dumb Ian looks and putting the younger boy’s beanie down so it covers his eyes.

“-You’re dumb” Ian said laughing still not putting his beanie up. Both were laughing and really close until Mickey couldn’t resist anymore, kissed the tip of Ian’s nose and ran.

“-The one who gets to your house first tops” He screamed loud already running

“-Cheater!” Ian had that shit eating grin for the rest of the day.

 

_“Marry someone who you can watch Disney movies with. Marry someone who you can tell everything to. Marry someone who isn’t afraid or embarrassed to hold your hand in public.”_

 

“-I can’t believe you made me do this”

“-C’mon Mickey, my siblings are not that bad”

“-Why Fiona or Lip can't watch them?”

“-Because all of them had other things to do”

“-Fuck it” Mickey said giving up and getting Liam from his crib.

“-Daddy”

“-Too white to be your daddy! Say Mickey”

“-Mwkey”

“-Ian, he said Mickey! Look, he said Mickey! That’s it little guy!” He said excited tickling Liam who started laughing really loud.

“-This is probably the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life” Ian said smiling.

“-Fuck off”

Carl and Debbie walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

“-We want to watch Toy Story” Debbie said looking at Ian.

“-YOU want! Only girls and babies like Pixar movies”

“-Shut up Carl! You always cry when we watch A Bug's Life!”

“-Fuck off, I…”

“-Stop arguing! Carl, we will watch Debs movie then we can do whatever you want. If it doesn’t involve killing things”

They put the last Toy Story movie and started watching. In the beginning Mickey and Carl complained a lot but after 15 minutes both were too focused on the movie.

“-No shit! Why did he do that?? Why would he give all his toys to that fucking little girl?? This is bullshit” Mickey said mad

“-Fuck it, she was a dumb bitch anyway! Fuck her!” Carl said after.

Ian laughed at the fact they didn’t want to watch at first but at the end it was them who enjoyed the movie the most. After they watched Carl stupid horror movie the kids decided to sleep. Ian and Mickey sat on the couch again, drinking beer and talking.

“-You know, it wasn’t so bad”

“-I told you” They smiled at each other.

“-I like this silence” Ian said looking down. “-I don’t have much time for me at home and it’s really hard to even think with all the noise that goes around”

“-Yeah, I get that, trust me... But do you even have your own money here? You know, like, to spend on your own things?” Mickey asked looking at the bottle in his hand.

“-Not much, but I don’t mind. I just want them to be ok and have food to eat, so yeah, I don’t care”

“-Yeah, I never told you that but… I think it’s really cool and shit how your family takes care of each other. I only have this thing with Mandy”

Ian looked at him wanting to know more about it.

“-And with me” Ian whispered

“-What?”

“-Nothing, just…”

“-Yeah… And with you” They got out of the Gallagher’s house at 3 am to the Milkovich’s house direction.

“-Shit, I forgot my gloves” Ian said trying to warm his hands up.

Mickey held one of the younger boy’s hand and, of course, using the excuse he just wanted Ian to stop complaining. They held hands until they got to Mick’s house.

“-So do you wanna go inside?”

“-I can’t leave the kids alone more than I already have.”

“-Yeah, I forgot”

“-Yeah…” They looked at each other and laughed.

“-This is fucking gay”

“-So are you” Ian said leaning and giving Mickey a small kiss. He started to walk away with a silly smile on his face when the older boy screamed.

“-Faggot” He said smiling

“-Yeah, yeah” The younger boy smiled and left.

 

_“Marry someone who lets you take over when decorating a cake. Marry someone who wraps you up inside their coat in the winter. Marry someone who accepts your fears and phobias.”_

“-You are doing it wrong Gallagher!”

“-I’m not!”

“-Fuck! Look at what you did!”

“-We can fix it!”

“-It’s our gift to Mandy, quit messing it up”

“-You are so bossy”

“-Shut up”

Mickey said putting frosting on Ian’s nose.

“-You did not”

“-I certainly did”

He said laughing. And it only took that for them to star frost “fighting”, there was cake and frosting all over the kitchen when they finally stopped.

“-Fiona’s going to kill the shit outta me”

“-Sucks to be you”

They were both on the floor breathing heavily all covered in cake. That was it again for them to start making out, right there, pulling at each others clothes.

There was a tongue battle and shirts of the floor when Lip came in and caught them.

“-Fucking Christ, I will have this image in my head for the rest of my life, thank you”

“-Fuck off Lip”

“-I was planning too, so you two can… I don’t even fucking want to know”

Lip left both of them laughing like stupid 12 year old boys that got caught doing something wrong.

“-Ok, we should buy Mandy a cake”

“-We should clean this first”

\---

“-Mandy also loves carrot cake, so we should get one”

Ian laughed because he knew Mandy liked it but he also knew Mickey wanted it.

“-Ok Mick, let’s get the carrot cake”

They bought at the store a small cake and some cupcakes. They walked for 3 minutes when it started raining.

“-Shit! Why do I always forget my shit at home??”

Ian said as he noticed he wasn’t wearing his coat.

“-Come here, firecrotch”

Mickey opened his coat so they were both under it.

“-I’m starting to think you forget your stuff on purpose”

He said smiling but stopped the next second when he realized Ian wasn’t.

“-What now?”

“-Nothing, it’s stupid. You will laugh”

“-I won’t promise anything, but tell me”

“-Monica left for the first time on a rainy day, since then I hate rain. I always think bad things are going to happen when it rains” Ian said not looking at Mickey.

“-Hum… So let’s make you think about another fucking thing when it rains the next time”

Next thing Ian sees is Mickey pulling him to a dark alley and giving him the best blowjob he ever got.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last part :)

_“Marry someone who gives you butterflies every time you hear their key in the door. Marry someone who accepts you all day every day, even when you don’t look or feel your best. Marry someone who puts three sugars in your coffee, despite telling them “just the two”.”_

 

“-Lip, did any of the girls you ever liked give you butterflies or shit like that?”

Ian asked lying on bed looking at the celling.

“-Why do you ask?”

 “-I don’t know. It’s just that Mickey and I… We’ve been “together” for a long time and he still does that to me. It’s fucking annoying and I shouldn’t be nervous around him anymore, right? I’m not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing though” the ginger brother said actually making the quotation marks with his fingers when saying the word together.

“-Well my brother that means you are fucked”

“-Why?”

“-Because that means you love him. Like for real”

“-Fuck, that’s what I thought”

\----

“-Gallagher!”

“-Please, don’t scream”

Mickey closed the kash n grab’s door and walked towards Ian.

“-What the fuck happened? You look like shit”

“-Thanks, I didn’t notice that”

The younger boy said sarcastically.

“-I stayed up until late talking with Lip. In the middle of the night we heard this loud ass noises and decided to check it out. It was Frank, drunk and being an asshole, so we started fighting because we wanted him out and in the end, of course, he ended up punching me”

“-Fuck! Frank did this?”

Mickey said pointing at the bruise in Ian’s cheek while he nodded.

“-Why didn’t you hit him back??”

“-The kids were watching, I don’t know”

“-If you don’t start punching back I will have to fucking do it”

Ian smiled like a kid because he knew Mickey cared about him and this was his way to show it.

“-So I’m gonna grab a coffee, you sure look like you need one”

“-One sugar cube” The ginger boy said opening his wallet.

“-I will put two. I stole some money from Mandy’s wallet so I can pay for it”

Before the younger boy could say something the black haired boy left the store screaming.

“-But you fucking pay the next one.”

 

_“Marry someone who doesn’t judge you when you eat your body weight in cookies. Marry someone who doesn’t make you want to check your phone, because you know they will reply. Marry someone who waits with you to get on the train.”_

Ian tried hard not to cry. He knew he wasn’t the favorite in the family, that people liked his siblings better and he didn’t care. Actually, he never cared until it was said out loud by Frank, his father (which wasn’t really his father). Even if he hated him, he hated even more to see his mother back inside his house. Ian was the first one to stand up about it and, of course, it came with a price.

He grabbed a huge bag of cookies and a pack of beer from the store and left without paying for it, he stopped under the "L", sat on the floor and started eating the cookies.

“-I’m pathetic”

He said laughing and crying at the same time. It was a typical scene from some shitty teenage movie, sitting on the floor while drinking, smoking and eating all the cookies he could fit in his stomach. After 20 minutes he heard a voice behind him.

“-I thought I heard a faggot crying”

Ian turned around to face Mickey walking in his direction

“-Lip told me you were here... Why things always seem to be shitty for you Gallagher?

“-I call it life”

“-What the fuck is wrong this time?”

Mickey asked opening a beer can.

“-Monica’s back and shit went down”

He said passing the cigarette to the older boy.

“-Aren’t you supposed to be used to it by now or some shit?”

Ian sighed

“-Do you want a cookie?”

“-Nah, I think you need it more than me”

They drank the rest of the beer and more than half bottle of tequila Mickey had in his hands

“-Jesus, I’m so drunk”

And they laughed lying on the floor side by side until Mickey started talking again.

“-Family sucks man, but you’re better than your parents, you would be fucking dumb if you didn’t know that”

Ian smiled wide but only for a few seconds.

“-Sometimes I’m afraid I will turn out just like Monica. The whole bipolar thing… I don’t talk about it though, I don’t want to get Lip and Fiona worried, they don’t need that.”

Mickey looked at him; he was trying to figure out how Ian was feeling and what he just said.

“-The scars you have… They are not from real fights.”

The black haired boy said more like a statement than a question.

“-Most of them were fights against myself”

“-Don’t… Don’t do it again, it’s not fucking healthy. Just I don’t know, send me a fucking a text or call me when you think about it. You know your family suffered enough, so don’t be fucking selfish and…”

He was cut by the other boy’s lips in his. Ian was afraid Mickey would kill him after but he didn’t, he kissed him back maybe trying to say the things he couldn’t, that he would be there for Ian no matter what, that he would be lost without him and maybe, that he liked him more than just a fuck buddy.

“-I’m fucked”

Ian whispered, thinking about his conversation with Lip the other day, with his lips still touching Mickey’s.

“-I figured that”

And they kissed again and maybe again and again…

\--

When Ian got back home it was 4 am and he knew Fiona only wasn’t going to kill him because she understood what happened earlier was pretty bad.

“-Were you with Mickey?”

Lip asked the minute Ian lay on his bed.

“-Jesus, you scared me!”

“-You didn’t answer my question”

“-Yes I was”

“-Good”

Lip turned around and fell asleep quickly. Ian didn’t even bother to look at his phone because he knew there would be at least 2 drunk messages from Mickey in the next morning.

\--

“-So, do you really need this?”

“-I do, Mick. I’m fucked here right now”

“-Just checking. Yeah, it’s going to be cool”

Mickey gave him a half smile.

“-It’s just a camp. I could really use some fresh air… Monica will be gone when I’m back; it’s a win win situation”

“-A camp for fucking crazy bastards”

He said laughing looking at Ian. Fiona always knew about Ian’s similarities with his mother, she wasn’t sure how deep it was but she knew it was bad so she found this camp for low-income teenagers with psychological issues and made him stay there while they tried to make Monica go away for good. Carl and Debbie were staying with Kev and V and Liam was staying with Sheila.

“-Don’t fuck anyone while I’m gone”

Ian said laughing.

“-You don’t fuck any psychopath or fucking depressed kid inside the asylum”

“-Yeah, yeah”

They laughed for a couple seconds until the bus came.

“-Make sure you don’t die there”

“-I won’t”

They looked at each other for a few more until Ian got inside the bus

 

“ _Marry someone who understands that you need to be alone sometimes. Marry someone who gets on well with your family and isn’t uptight about its events.”_

“-It has been only 5 days, calm down”

“-Fuck you, I’m calm. I just want to know if the fucker is fine”

“-So call him”

“-He needs some time alone Mandy, his family is pretty fucked right now… And always but that’s not the point”

“-So stop walking around the house, you’re making me nervous”

“-Fucking leave if you are nervous, I’m bored and I will walk around the house so leave me the fuck alone”

\--

And Mickey actually spent the 2 weeks Ian was gone walking around the house, trying to find other things to do, until he realized that in the past few years he spent most of his free time with firecrotch. He wouldn’t admit it if Ian asked what he did while he wasn’t around.

\--

The phone rang and Mickey waited a little bit to pick it up, he didn’t want to look desperate.

“-Hey”

“-Hey”

“-So, I’m back! Do you wanna come over and grab dinner?”

“-With your family and shit?”

“-Yeah Mick, with my family. Don’t freak out, they like you”

“-I’m not fucking freaking out, just wanted to know”

“-Hum, so you’re coming right?”

“-Yeah, sure”

Mickey could almost hear Ian’s smile in the other side of the phone.

He took a shower a picked a white clean t-shirt, black jeans, an old non used pair of red all-stars Mandy gave him a while back and a grey coat from his wardrobe. He took a deep breath before knocking on the Gallagher’s front door.

“-Hi Mickey”

Debbie opened the door and gave him a hug.

“-Hey kiddo”

For Mickey it was weird to be in a house where people liked him… And where he secretly liked them all back.

“-Mickey! Wanna shoot some birds later?”

“-Carl! No more shooting things!”

Fiona screamed from the kitchen.

“-Mwkey! Mwkey! Mwkey!”

“-Hey little guy”

He took Liam from his crib and tickled him who laughed instantly.

“-Hello for you too Mickey”

Ian said smiling behind him

“-Firecrotch”

They shared a quick hug and Lip came downstairs

“-Big boy, we missed you”

“-Shut up”

They laughed and hugged.

“-When did my kids started worshiping Mickey Milkovich?”

Fiona whispered in Ian’s ear.

“-He is good with kids.”

He said smiling

“-And good with you, look at that smile”

She said smiling back at him

“-Shh Fiona”

“-So you two are together?”

“-It’s complicated, but yeah”

“-I always thought he was pretty hot”

“-Fiona!”

“-I know you agree with me!” Fiona laughed “-Tell the kids the food is ready”

Ian walked to where the kids, Lip and Mickey were talking about which marvel superhero was the best, and warned them the food was on the table.

 “-Good, I’m starving”

Carl said running to the kitchen.

The dinner went pretty calm, they talked about silly things and Mickey started feeling like he belonged for the first time. Ian noticed that and smiled at him across the table.

 

_“Marry someone who makes you want to be a better person. Marry someone who makes you laugh. Marry someone who you love. Marry your soulmate, your lover, your best friend._ _”_

“-I don’t know if you noticed but I’m trying”

“-What are we talking about now?”

Mickey and Ian were lying on Ian’s bed, side by side, when the older boy started talking.

“-Us. I’m trying, you know, to make things work and to not be a complete asshole a hundred percent of the time”

“-Yeah, I noticed”

“-Why didn’t you say anything you fucker?”

“-I didn’t wanna ruin it. You know when someone’s always in a bad mood and one day they wake up in a really good mood and you say “looks like someone is in a good mood” and the next second they are already in a bad mood again because of that comment?”

“-You’re fucking weird”

Mickey said laughing and thought about how probably he was the only person who understands what Ian says most of the time.

“-I just said that because I don’t want you to think that I don’t see the effort you are doing when you do and say things that are probably hard for you”

“-You fucked me Gallagher, for good”

“-Yeah, I fucked you in in several senses”

“-Shut up”

\---

“-HA! I said I could make you spill milk from your fucking nose!”

Mickey said getting up from the floor of the store.

“-I told you to not make me fucking laugh while I’m drinking something”

“-Fuck that, I’m awesome”

“-You know it’s not fair, we have a similar, and horrible, sense humor”

“-I don’t fucking care, all I know is that you owe me 20 bucks! I told you I could get you when you least expected”

“-I didn’t know the fall wasn’t real, does that count? I should have made rules for that”

“-Too late for that now”

Ian faked a sad face while giving Mickey the money and Mickey laughed at him, not that he cared but he thought that face was adorable and he would deny if Ian asked.

“-Don’t play the puppy face, I was going to invite you to the movies tonight. I’m paying”

“-Nice invitation because when you say you are paying I’m technically paying”

“-Don’t be such a baby, firecrotch”

Ian smiled at him, he was trying to play difficult but Mickey just invited him on a date and he was getting all the butterflies at the same times, he thought he was going to throw up but he took a deep breath and tried to look calm.

“-Only because you’re paying”

 

\--

 

 “-I love you”

They were going back from the movies when Mickey said it suddenly, without warning. He just said it without a context, in the middle of the street like it was that easy. He already knew that, he knew he loved Ian since the beginning, he also knew firecrotch would be the death of him.

“-I love you too”

And Ian said that like it was that easy. For him it actually was, he wanted to say that since the day he was sure about it but he couldn’t, he knew Mickey was difficult and that things with him would always end up a mess, but he also knew he loved him for so long and he couldn’t say it out loud. Until now.

They kissed right there in the middle of the street, it was small and sweet, not the usual fight of tongues they had, and for the first time in front of people. The younger boy knew Mickey was nervous about it and that it wasn’t easy for him, but he was trying.

“-Jesus Gallagher, you made me become a faggot” Mickey said joking.

“-Yeah, yeah”

Both of them were smiling at each other, like two little boys in love.

Maybe he always knew or maybe it was something he was trying to figure out, but who could blame him? Ian always loved too much, but now he was thinking that maybe Mickey was "the guy", that Mickey was the one he wanted to get married with in the future, after all they always say you should marry soulmate, your lover, your best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think and help me improve! :) Love you all Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please be nice! English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if I made mistakes!


End file.
